


Snow and Arrows

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Archery, Black Aria, Flash Fiction, Original Character(s), Snow, Viktor Nochillforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Vassilissa has a little banter with her 'father' shortly before using her bow and arrows against him.(Dead Man's Circle AU)





	Snow and Arrows

Vassilissa had been obsessed with him for years, ever since she learned that Black Aria was her biological father. She had confronted him only once, at a museum he was robbing from—but he gave her the cold shoulder. 

_“I wouldn’t care about what happens to you; if anything you’re a pin on my finger.”_ He hissed, his cold blue sapphires narrowing at her, and deep down, it hurt her. 

Vassilissa rubbed her arms, walking down the snowy path towards her home. An ominous figure emerged from the trees, silver ponytail flapping on his back, staring right at her. Vassilissa paused, but she had no fear. 

“I came searching for you as my father,” she told, pulling her black, shiny bow from her right shoulder blade. 

“What am I now?” Black Aria inquired, his voice cool, though still able to be heard through his black mask. 

“Another target for my arrows.” She answered, pulling the string of the bow toward her face, arrowhead pointing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 Vassilissa as an archer, the same way as her baby-alpha-daddy Vitya. ;)  
> Positive feedback and kudos are loooved.


End file.
